


Сквозь пальцы и хвою | Through fingers and needles

by Mill Davidson (Radayra)



Series: Lusya M. Theory [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Ангелы, Вымышленные существа, Криптиды, Магический реализм, Новый Год, первый раз, повествование от первого лица, преканон, реинкарнация, романтика, смена сущности, счастливый финал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radayra/pseuds/Mill%20Davidson
Summary: Прятки подразумевают под собой неожиданные находки и разочаровывающие утраты. Но что, если играешь ты с Ангелом, который ищет сквозь пальцы, ведь закрыть глаза на жизнь подопечного — величайшее преступление? Выиграть невозможно. Пока кто-то не вступит в игру вместе с тобой, указывая давно потерянный путь.Hide-and-seek implies unexpected finds and disappointing losses. But what if you're playing with Angel looking through his fingers, because turning a blind eye to the life of a mentee is the greatest crime? It's impossible to win. Until someone comes into play with you, pointing the long-lost way.





	Сквозь пальцы и хвою | Through fingers and needles

**Author's Note:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c844521/v844521565/168d39/s3qHu8LEaYc.jpg — обложка (cover).
> 
> Больше об этом и остальных моих фанфиках (и не только) — https://vk.com/misundayrang  
More about this and the rest of my fanfiction (and not only) — https://vk.com/misundayrang (however, everything is in Russian, so if you know it, you can learn a lot of useful and interesting things about my work, and if not — just look at the arts :)
> 
> Убедительная просьба нигде не публиковать мою работу. С этим я справлюсь сама.  
Please don't publish my work anywhere. I can handle this on my own.
> 
> Hey, guys! Would you like to see this and my other works in English? Leave a comment — support me! :)

Это явно была несчастливая звезда: вместе с появлением ребенка ушел с небес наш верный друг и брат — со сломанными крыльями, израненной душой и опаленным сердцем. Я горевала ровно год и одну ночь, а потом поняла, что стоит задуматься о проблемах более серьезных.

Как только дитя научилось ходить, бед стало по самые уши — то она норовила сбежать из высокой кроватки, рискуя выпасть и серьезно ушибиться, то пальчики ее в стремлении знакомства с миром начинали дружбу вовсе не с обычных вещей — игрушек и мягоньких пеленок. Ее тянуло к розеткам, отцовским железкам и маминым острым иглам для шитья. Я только и успевала отталкивать ее от опасностей своими огромными пепельными крыльями.

Чуть-чуть подросши, девочка перестала так яро интересоваться домом и стала чаще гулять. Это меня успокоило — младенческий возраст нерадивого любопытства пройден, впредь она будет осторожней. Но проблем стало больше, и теперь мне уже не всегда случалось уследить за подопечной. Малышка ходила в синяках и зеленке, словно боевом раскрасе, но это, казалось, ее вовсе не расстраивало.

Пришла пора заводить друзей среди других человеческих детенышей, но моя смертная так и осталась одинока. Возможно, тому причиной была ее грубость и необразованность, она совсем не любила читать. По сей день она так и жила в чужой суете, оставаясь наедине с мыслями... и мной.

Смертная была безнадежна. Я видела ее судьбу от и до, и пусть будущее предугадать невозможно, лично мне долго думать не приходилось — она закончит либо в притоне, либо в петле. Уже сейчас ее волосы напоминают пурпурную бурю, в ухе блестит металлическая пуговка, а в душе зияет дыра. И это я еще оградила ее от игл...

Видя, кем становится девчонка, от нее отвернулись и родители, и даже сам Дьявол-искуситель. Ее называли просто глупой и упрямой, но я предпочитала считать это особое умение ставить преграды всему вокруг силой воли.

И осталась лишь я, Боэль, Ангел-хранитель, с самоотверженной Татьяной.

***

— Слышь, я знаю, что ты тут. Свали нахрен, галюн!

Ее особенностью было то, что Татьяна могла видеть меня. А может, и не видеть, но чувствовать — точно.

Прямо сейчас она стояла у зеркала и расчесывала давно спутавшийся фиолетово-бурый ком волос, при этом пытаясь влезть в темную тунику, в которой она больше походила на Пьеро. Расческа застряла в шевелюре, и девушка отчаянно ругалась, но я привыкла пропускать ее колкости и желчь мимо ушей.

Я была рядом. Как и всегда, как и потом. Любой бы на моем месте уже давно плюнул на эту эгоистичную девчонку, которая знала о моем существовании и так злостно игнорировала, обижала и унижала своего Ангела. Но я была только ее существом, голосом чистейшего разума и недостающими, раз уж на то пошло, конечностями. Слегка махнув крылом, я заставила ее руку дернуться, и щетка вместе с клочком волос вышла из прически. Девушка взвизгнула, я тоже ощутила эту боль. Я так сожалею, Татьяна, прости.

По крайней мере она перестала изливаться ядом, продолжая собираться. Волосы было решено не трогать, они и так настрадались. Кое-как заплетя косу, смертная принялась за макияж.

— Зачем же портить себя, милая?

— Иди на хер, тебя не спрашивали.

Я знаю, чего он так боялась с самого детства и что скрывала с самого открытия для себя косметики — родинки. Нет, Татьяна не была рябой, но ее постигла эта проблема. Разбросанные по лицу крупные пятна коричневых вкраплений. Из-за того, что краситься девчонка совершенно не умела, ее лицо постоянно имело странный чужеродный оттенок, едва ли не переливаясь от жирного слоя пудры. Но если это делало ее довольной — я готова была терпеть, пока "красота" не превратится во вред.

Вместе с пудрой в немилость попали и тушь с помадой. "Губнушку" она всегда выбирала черную или как можно более темную, но в любом случае это только уродовало ее; неумело размазанная тушь вечно растекалась по нижнему веку, ведь для коротких ресниц она была и не обязательна. Татьяна этого не понимала. Она и не следовала зову моды, но и сердце слушать отказывалась. Все, что ею двигало — слепая вера. Надежда в то, что все же встретит ее нечто, способное стереть эти нелепые цветные пятна с ее мордашки. И мне бы тоже хотелось надеяться. Но сила воли, ставящая барьеры, была видна на поверхности. Я видела и то, во что Татьяна верить отказывалась.

В небольшой черный рюкзак были закинуты тряпки, а по карманам разлетелись деньги и ключи. Накинув старую потертую дубленку, Татьяна выскочила за дверь, и я еле поспевала за ней. Ее намерение полчаса идти пешком под сильным снегопадом меня пугало и заставляло судорожно рассчитывать ход событий. Простуда? Ангина? Пневмония? А может, все обойдется?

Лучиком света, из-за которого я еще не покинула девушку, была ее любовь. Да, может не к людям, но к существам, что ее действительно достойны — животным и их детенышам. Прямо сейчас она и отправлялась в приют за другом, что стал бы ей отрадой к наступающему Новому году.

Она уже давно хотела питомца. В детстве она попросила родителей завести щенка, или котенка, или попугайчика. Но над ней подшутили и принесли собаку. На заводе. Из ее бока торчал железный ключ, сияющий на свету, прямо как слезы на щеках малышки. В тот день я не удержалась и крылом обрушила полку с посудой прямо на кухне, где сидели родители и мирно попивали чаек, пока их дочь бесконечно крутила ключ и плакала, плакала, плакала. Они, конечно, остались живы, но потом долго считали деньги, которые должны были потратить на новый сервиз. А ведь могли просто купить животное.

Всего одно попущение — и все могло бы быть по-другому. Но какие-то смертные все решили за нас.

А город был красив. Гирлянды рассыпались по улицам и сияли огонечками, как потерянные бусы. Елки, огромные, мохнатые, встречали своими колючими объятиями со всех сторон. Пусть их и привезли сюда лишь на несколько дней, было все равно чарующе и волшебно. Ангелы, как и Демоны, не испытывают эмоций, но я могла перенимать их у своей подопечной и понимала, что где-то глубоко внутри девушка радовалась, что живет и может жить в этой сказке.

Ангелы-хранители не могут закрыть глаза ни на одно мгновение. Они не могут спать, неотступно стоя за плечом человека. Но мне так хотелось. Я уже не пыталась вмешиваться в Татьянину судьбу и наставлять ее на путь истинный, просто смотрела на нее. Сквозь пальцы. Это похоже на прятки — она прячется от меня, но я вижу все, хоть и пропуская много лишнего в ее жизни из-за пальцев, опущенных на глаза. Я научилась этому давно — едва малышке исполнилось семь.

В магазине она долго выбирала питомца. Ее взгляд вскоре остановился на маленьком черном комочке, который чем-то даже был похож на нее. На коробке с котенком была кривая наклейка: "Чертенок", и именно с этой коробкой Татьяна направилась к кассе. Там на нее брезгливо поморщилась продавщица и попросила "вернуть товар на место". Без лишних слов девушка положила на стол бумажки, и продавщица принялась нехотя считать. В конце концов она потребовала вновь оставить животное и идти восвояси. Не хватало тысячи. Жалкой тысячи до исполнения мечты.

Денег у Татьяны совершенно не было. Эти-то были собраны с трудом путем экономии на проезде и обедах в колледже. Она слишком часто ходит пешком, и чаще всего — никем не замеченная.

Тут же в питомник зашла цветущая и пахнущая блондинка в мехах, которую сопровождал низкий полный человечек, и начала рассматривать животных, то фыркая на одних, то кривясь от других. Но когда она заметила коробку, все еще находящуюся в бледных тонких руках Татьяны, ее холодный жадный взор изменился, приняв более сладкий оттенок.

— Ути-Бозе мой! И сколько такая холосенькая прелесть стоит? А, не отвечайте, плевать.

Внушительный пучок завявших банкнот сразу последовал в карман женщины на кассе, только часть его чудом попала в ящик. Уже через несколько секунд из ручонок Татьяны вырвали котенка с его картонным домиком и удалились в снежную мглу. Кассирша тоже указала девушке на выход и уткнулась в газету.

Девчонке ничего не оставалось делать. Обескураженная и потерянная, она вышла вслед за похитительницей и осталась сидеть на пороге.

Картина вновь повторялась, и уже потускневшие в ее памяти краски снова приобретали силу и грозили политься через края век. Я хотела нагнать бесстыжую воровку и что-нибудь... как-нибудь...

Я была бессильна, прямо как и моя смертная. В конце концов, мне нельзя в открытую вредить людям, даже чужим. Сев рядом с Татьяной, слегка накрыла ее крыльями, чтобы хоть меньше снега задувало ей на неприкрытую голову и за широкий воротник поношенной куртки.

Среди этого отчаяния я почувствовала что-то очень светлое. Сильное. Такие волны не доступны смертным, ведь для их источения требовалось быть безгрешным, а единственными безгрешными могут быть ангелы. При этом аура была такой знакомой и потерянной, что я не могла сидеть дольше:

— Пойдем, ты кое-что увидишь.

— Отвали, гребаная сука.

— Пойдем же.

— Нахер! Я уже намоталась, с меня хватит!

Я просто не могла ее отпустить. Но и насильно заставлять тоже не имела права. Тяжело вздохнув, осталась на месте, надеясь лишь на то, что успокоившись, девчонка побредет по площади, где, судя по всему, и находился носитель светлой ауры.

Знала ли я настолько хорошо Татьяну, или же она впервые услышала меня, но девушка направилась именно туда, куда нужно. С этой площадью связано много всего. Период ее "подростковых шалостей", когда она подкладывала под ноги прохожим бомбочки в прозрачных пакетиках, юношеского максимализма, когда летом ходила в шубе, а зимой — в сарафане до колен, переломная точка шестнадцати лет, когда Татьяна пришла сюда топиться в фонтане... Тут произошло много ее ошибок, но нежными перьями были залечены все раны, а печали исцелились сами.

Теперь же у большой центральной елки толпилась куча народу, половина из которого наигранно улыбалась и радовалась, а другая — возилась с фотоаппаратами, желая запечатлеть друг друга на фоне главной зеленой красавицы города.

В толпе я заметила источник волн. Ожидала увидеть там яркое золотое пятно с могучими крыльями и белокурой головой, но увидала черную макушку. Демон? Но найденный был обычным человеком, который просто смотрел в небо. Наверное, на звезду на самой вершине дерева.

Я не могла ошибиться. Но и Татьяна не дала промах. Она подошла ближе, тоже прикованная взглядом лишь к худой прямой фигуре. Когда до желаемого осталось полшага, он обернулся.

Я сразу же узнала его. Михаил. Тот самый погибший брат и товарищ, которому сломали крылья за годы верной службы и охраны Врат. Но он будто не помнил всю эту боль, смотря на Татьяну и улыбаясь. Парень, видимо, хотел что-то спросить, но мы с подопечной уже без оглядки бежали домой, как с места преступления.

Татьяна опустошенно смотрела на потолок, лежа на кровати, а я же сидела на шкафу, понимая, что мы больше его никогда не увидим. Город большой. А Ангелы маленькие.

— Как ты думаешь, встретимся с ним вновь? — мои крылья вздрогнули, едва я подумала о Михаиле.

— Ага, черта с два, — ухмыльнулась девчонка и закрыла лицо руками.

От упоминания Дьявола меня передернуло, но я знала, что Татьяна верит. Верит и уже преданно ждет.

С утра пораньше девушка отправилась погулять, но меня с ней не было. На всю ночь я покинула ее и теперь, свернувшись калачиком, дремала на шкафу. Куда же я ушла? Вина глодала меня, выжигая святое и очерняя крылья, но я знала, что точно доверила Татьяну надежным рукам.

***

Юная неформалка сидела на скамейке и ловила пальцами снежинки. Скоро начнется метель, но Таня не обращала внимание на завывавший ветер и окоченевшие руки. Она опять была без шапки, потому что потеряла ее еще месяц назад, а денег на новую просить было не у кого. Живя в съемной квартире, на которую с горем пополам выделяли средства родители, девушка жизнью явно не восхищалась.

Ее невзлюбили все, кто только мог, начиная от собственных родственников и заканчивая бабушками-соседками. Единственными, кто мог свободно находиться рядом с ней и хотя бы не попрекать на каждом шагу, были чахлые фиалки, уличные кошки и Ангел. Брюнетка прекрасно знала о нем, вернее, ней, но ей было плевать — от нервных срывов и ночных слез ее точно не сохранили. Да и насчет упреков стоило бы усомниться.

Да, Таня была такой давно. Жесткая, целенаправленная, грубая и просто "пацанка" — гроза всей окрестной ребятни. Глупые дети быстро поняли, что под хитиновым панцирем скрывается нежное полотно, и девочку может и не трогали, но в своих кругах принимать отказывались. "Пока не расколешься — к нам не подходи", — говорили ей, словно Татьяна была грецким орехом. И раскалываться она вовсе не собиралась.

Так и преследовали ее тоска, железные кольца, серьги да цепочки, и Боэль.

Сероглазая заковывала себя железным ошейником и цепями-поясками, а тело прятала под полосатыми балахонами, все больше уподобляясь кукле. Она все молила, когда кандалы треснут и спадут, но чем дольше ее не замечали, тем теснее становилось девичьей плоти.

Когда пальцы были способны разве что слегка согнуться, Татьяна решила пойти отогреться домой. Уже на лестничном пролете слегка оттаявшими руками она нащупала лишь подозрительную пустоту в кармане куртки. После этого ладони медленно впились в вихры, а глаза наполнились жгучим теплом — ключи лежали в черном затасканном кошельке, и все это куда-то пропало начисто. Девушка принялась биться об дверь, умоляя Ангела впустить ее, но это было бесполезно, да к тому же опасно — не хватало, чтобы говорливые соседки приняли ее еще и за наркозависимую.

Она вернулась обратно, на ту же скамью, раздумывая, где бы ей достать газет, чтоб укрыться. Ну, до тех пор, пока она полностью не окоченеет. Татьяна даже не заметила, что боком уткнулась во что-то теплое. В воздухе рядом витал легкий аромат мандаринов и кофе. Так всегда пах для Тани Новый год.

Ее глаза встретились с теплыми синими океанами под черной смоляной челкой. Это снова был он, загадочный парень из толпы, но только теперь — на те несколько шагов ближе прямо к сердцу Татьяны.

— Привет, беда, — улыбнулся юноша и протянул руку. — Уже второй раз, как только я прихожу, убегаешь.

Таня не могла вымолвить ни слова. Ее просто поражал этот глупо выглядящий и в то же время — очаровательный тип.

Черные вьющиеся волосы выбивались из-под нелепой красной новогодней шапки, которая виды видала. Почему-то эта деталь особенно сильно раздражала Татьяну. Хотелось сорвать атрибут ни к месту. Да поскорее.  
Темно-синий свитер с какими-то дурацкими рисунками вроде снежинок и оленей не покрывало больше ничего, а незнакомцу хоть бы хны. Да и простые серые джинсы с потертыми коленями теплыми и подходящими для сурового конца декабря точно не казались. Таня тоже когда-то демонстративно ходила гулять по морозу в платьях и юбках, но этот ее возраст давно прошел, а подростком черноволосый явно не выглядел... Да и не холодно ему было ни разу, как ни посмотри.

Он протянул руку с той же открытой и лучистой улыбкой, которая запомнилась девушке еще со вчерашнего дня.

— Михаил, — представился он.

— Та... Тать... На, — смогла выдавить из себя девушка и ничего больше произнести не смогла. Даже ее ладонь не поднялась для приветствия, но парень сам взял ее в свои руки, пожал и неодобрительно покачал головой.

— Татьяна, значит? Таня... — от этого ласкового полушепота внутри девушки прокатилось цунами. — Ты совсем замерзла, Таня-Татьяна. Не хочешь согреться за чашечкой кофе?

Она хотела кивнуть, но вспомнила про отсутствие денег и потерянный кошелек. Магическим образом угадав ее мысли, Михаил достал маленькое черное портмоне и протянул брюнетке:

— Нашел, когда ты сейчас убегала. Осторожнее, — с этими словами юноша встал и, шутливо погрозив пальцем, взял Татьяну за руку и повел, насколько она поняла, к ближайшему кафетерию.

***

Из разговора с Мишей девушка узнала многое, что удивительно — о себе. Новый знакомый не скупился на комплименты, и Тане было ясно, что кто-то хочет встретиться с ней вновь. Но это было просто непостижимо для ее разума — ею... восхищаются?

Михаилу впрямь нравились ее непослушные, но яркие и волнистые волосы, бледная кожа, которую впервые было видно без слоя пудры от нападавшего на лицо снега, россыпь родинок... Девушка слышала о том, что бывают лжецы и негодяи, но парень не был похож на такого. Она и сама хотела бы любоваться им. Пусть и в дурацкой шапке. Пусть в мешковатом свитере, который даже ее бабушка не стала бы носить. Главным было то, что Михаил бым первым, кто действительно сказал ей в лицо — ты прекрасна даже тогда, когда скрыла всю свою красоту.

Когда Татьяна шла домой, она все думала над их разговорами ни о чем в маленьком кафе и поняла, что Миша, наверное, часто там бывает. А вот запах цедры... он просто сводил с ума. В дни, когда Тане так не хватало новогоднего настроения, ей было неоходимо видеть парня рядом. Но он исчез, даже не оставив адреса, где можно было бы его найти.

Он лишь сказал ей на прощание:  
"Прости, родная, до свидания...".

До Нового года осталось два дня, а Таня скучающе смотрела в окно на тихий вальс снежинок. Ждала. Может, окончания очередного дня. Может, завершения бесконечного снегопада. А может — и предстоящего визита...

Боэль уже давно не было видно, и это сначала тревожило, а потом начало серьезно тяготить Татьяну. Она все ожидала, что нежный запредельный голосок напомнит о существовании разума, совести, порядка в голове девушки, но ни один, ни второй эфемерный гость не собирался навестить Танюшу.

Когда фонари за окном начали загораться, а шум машин — утихать, в дверь тихонько постучались, а потом дребезжание звонка на секунду оглушило сероглазую. Она поспешила к глазку и, едва завидев красное пятно на черной макушке, кинулась к ключам.

Они стояли на пороге, крепко обнявшись, словно виделись не пару дней назад, а пару лет, будучи при этом самыми близкими и дорогими друг другу людьми. Похоже, это и было так.

В руках Михаил держал еще заснеженные лапки, которые Таня сначала приняла за еловые, но оказались они сосновыми по словам самого гостя. Аромат хвои тут же наполнил квартиру. Быстро подыскав вазу, хозяйка водрузила туда лапы, и словно сам лес постучался им в окно. Так хорошо ей еще никогда не было.

Они пили чай с какими-то остатками сладостей, что нашлись по ящикам Тани, а потом, откуда ни возьмись, появились мандарины. Начищая один, Михаил заметил:

— Мандарины совсем как ты. Горькие снаружи, сладкие — внутри.

Он отложил кусочек шкурки в сторону, принявшись за другой бок.

— Но они яркие...

Чистый плод был поделен на две половинки, одна из которых уже появилась в руках Татьяны.

— ... и при этом невыразимо шикарно пахнут.

С этим поспорить было сложно.

Вдруг Миша взялся одной рукой за подбородок Татьяны.

— О них вспоминают лишь один раз в году и не любят возиться со шкуркой. Но сладость ведь должна кому-то достаться, — он улыбнулся, слегка приблизившись к пунцовеющей девушке.

— Я же изуродовала себя, — пальцы неуверенно коснулись черных губ, а потом и век.

— Ну, грязь можно стереть, — в ответ юноша аккуратно провел салфеткой по ее губам, оставившим темный след на бумажной ткани. — А наросты, — он ловко щелкнул замком на железном обруче на шее Татьяны, — убрать.

Теперь их совсем ничего не отделяло. Все барьеры были опущены, а душа Татьяны взлетела.

Первый поцелуй навсегда засел в ее памяти сладким мандариновым привкусом, но наутро она была уже совсем одна, в окружении только хвойного духа. Однако, превозмогая нарастающую боль в сердце, она смогла добраться до столика в кухне, на котором лежали оранжевые шкурки и записка на салфетке: "31 декабря на Площади в 23:30".

Когда Татьяне показалось, что все ей уже привиделось, несколько слов дали ей новую надежду, сделав бескрылую окрыленной новым и неизведанным доселе чувством.

Она сняла все то, что не давало ей всплыть — цепи, обручи и кольца, смыла всю черноту с милых родинок, нашла прекрасный наряд, хоть и простой, но уютный, который напоминал о детстве и теплом празднике. Свитер и джинсы больше не казались ей нелепицей.

Едва впереди показалась уже знакомая фигура в красной шапочке, Татьяна бросилась со всех ног бежать. Вперед, вперед и только вперед. Фонари и снег отлично освещали путь, ошибиться было невозможно. Вдруг за спиной что-то засвистело, и уже в следующую секунду Таня должна была лежать в сугробе от огромного тяжелого снежка неизвестных дурачков, но Михаил, до того покорно ждущий неизбежного столкновения с любимой, за мгновение оказался впереди нее и успел схватить ее одной рукой, не давая упасть, а другой зачем-то придерживая пазуху. Он навис над девушкой, словно неприступная гора, и от круговерти событий Татьяне показалось, что у Миши за спиной взметнулись крылья.

Она попыталась обнять его двумя руками, но юноша упорно не давался, слегка пятясь назад. После он приложил палец к губам, а правой рукой вынул из теплых складок свитера маленький сверток с чем-то шевелящимся внутри. Но когда комок издал тонкое жалобное "Мяу", в одних глазах Тани можно было прочитать все ее мысли.

— Увидел его на улице, и мне показалось, что вы уже были знакомы, — Михаил отвел взгляд, вдруг сжавшись, а по его телу пошла мелкая дрожь.

— Что случилось? — удивилась Татьяна. — Когда-то тебе было совсем не холодно.

— Меня грела мысль о встрече с тобой.

Девушка со слезами протянула ему рукав дубленки, и они, в одной куртке на двоих, смотрели на небо, бережно держа Чертенка и прижимая его к сердцам, что бились близко-близко.

Когда отгремели первые салюты, котенок сжался еще сильнее, настойчиво просясь домой, и они, укрытые белоснежным крылом Михаила, брели по снегу и в бреду, пытаясь отпустить губы друг друга, которые жглись и тянули на морозе, но у них не получалось, ведь единое целое не могло дальше жить по-отдельности.

Я была рядом, следила сквозь хвою. Ведь именно я в ту ночь нашла Михаила и рассказала про Татьяну, потерянную подопечную и половинку его сердца.

От девушки отрекся даже Демон-искуситель. Им некогда я и была, Баэль, одна из Герцогинь Ада и повелительница обмана и иллюзий. Став ангелом, я нарушила множество заповедей и самую главную — оставила человека.

Но я запомню себя защитницей. Мои фальшивые крылья, сломанные и сгоревшие, безвольно повисли, а белоснежное одеяние испачкалось в крови.

Но Татьяна, милая Татьяна, уже прошла этот Ад, вернув своего Ангела, своего настоящего хранителя.

Теперь же пришла моя очередь вернуться в Пекло.

**Author's Note:**

> Фик не является продолжением истории "Lusya M. Theory", лишь косвенным ответвлением для расширения истории. Однако тоже является частью серии.
> 
> "Баэль" и "Боэль" — не опечатка. Упор на то, что Демон, притворяясь Ангелом, сменил даже имя на соответствующее.
> 
> Написано к Новому году 2019. Что удивительно — вполне читабельный для любых, наверное, вкусов романтик-фф. Второй.
> 
> Персонажи являются swap!-версиями Беллатрисы (Трисы, Марка и Беллы) из Гвт и Ивт.
> 
> https://vk.com/album-170418694_257936624 — вот тут можете найти зарисовки по этому фику (и другим х)


End file.
